1. Field of the Disclosure
The document relates to a method of forming solar cell, and more particularly, to a method of forming solar cell which uses a doping paste to form a selective emitter having a non-textured surface in the front surface (such as first surface) of a semiconductor substrate, and uses a texturing barrier layer to render the back surface (such as second surface) of the semiconductor substrate a non-textured surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The energy in which human beings depend on the most is mainly generated by petroleum resources. However, since the petroleum resources on Earth are limited, the energy demands have shifted toward alternative energies dramatically in recently years. Among the alternative energy sources, solar energy shows the most promising potentials.
Due to the problems such as high cost, process complexity and poor photoelectric conversion efficiency, a breakthrough in the development of solar energy is eagerly expected to be achieved. Therefore, to fabricate solar cell with low cost, simple process and high photoelectric conversion efficiency, which can replace high pollutant and high risky energy source, is one of the most principal issue in energy industry.